bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Kabuza Anbara
Kabuza Anbara is a Shinigami of the Gotei 13. Appearance Kabuza is a man of average height with an average-looking build. His black hair is kept back in a ponytail to keep it out of his eyes and would otherwise reach down to his shoulders. He has bright-green eyes and wears glasses though he can see fairly well without them. He appears to be in his mid-twenties. A large X-shaped scar is on his chest from when he was attacked by a hollow, but he is very reluctant to reveal it. He wears his Ōdachi on his back over his left shoulder, attached to his back with a green obi, and his reiatsu color is green. Personality Despite being average in every aspect of his appearance, Kabuza has a slight superiority complex and is a bit arrogant for someone of his strength. Because of this, his judgement is not quite as good as it should be, causing him to think and act irrationally sometimes. His pride is a force to be reckoned with in combat, giving him a certain stubbornness that can make breaking his will a troublesome task. Despite being prideful and rather overconfident, Kabuza does not try to look down on his comrades, especially since he was not in a division for so long. History Pre-Shinigami Gotei 13 Powers and Abilities Shunpo user: Kabuza is able to use Shunpo to an extent. Kido Practitioner: Kabuza has access to Kido spells up to level 40. Zanjutsu user: Kabuza is able to wield his Ōdachi with an average skill level for a seated officer. Hakuda Practitioner: Kabuza is not very physically strong, but he is able to perform Hakuda better than the average unseated officer. Zanpakutō (Toge Bara) Inner World Toge Bara resides in a vast, overgrown vineyard. The vines grow taller than the average person and have thorns that grow up to a foot in length. Toge Bara himself takes the form of Kabuza, but with green hair and purple robes. He also is surrounded by ten senbon at all times, though they are not attached to strings. Toge Bara (Shikai) Kabuza's tsuba opens up like a blooming rose would, releasing ten 6-inch senbon with thin strings attached to the end of each one. The Ōdachi itself either vanishes in a burst of green reiatsu to fully control the senbon or may be held onto with one hand, but at the cost of being able to control the senbon accurately. If the Ōdachi is held onto, the petals of the rose extend to form a circular tsuba. Release command: Uku Itohiku Kabuza sends reiatsu through the strings attached to his senbon, causing them to float around to his will. The strings are tangible, but they cannot be severed by force unless Kabuza allows it by ceasing his reiatsu flow through the strings. Strong enough Kido or reiatsu-based attacks can disrupt the flow of reiatsu and allow the strings to be severed by force. Jufun Suru Kabuza commands his senbon to form a decagon in front of him. His reiatsu charges through the decagon and gathers in the center, forming an orb. The orb then can be fired one of two ways, the first being similar to a slow-moving cero (being shot forward in a beam of reiatsu) with the approximate force of a cero. It can also fire ten fast-moving smaller bullets of reiatsu with much less power. Both versions require one turn of charging, but the charging may be done on the move as long as the senbon do not break from a decagon shape. Statistics Trivia Quotes Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei